The invention relates to a display device which is formed in particular in the form of a multi-layer film body. The invention relates in particular to a display device as a security element on a security document such as e.g. a banknote, an ID document, a value document, ticket, coupon, lottery ticket or a price tag.
For the display of information, it is known to arrange a display material, in particular a liquid crystal material, between an upper electrode and a lower electrode. When a voltage is applied to the two electrodes, the liquid crystals arranged in the overlap area of the two electrodes are aligned corresponding to the electric field that forms, with the result that in this area the optical properties of the display device change, which can be utilized, in conjunction with polarizers arranged on top of or underneath the liquid crystal layer, to display an item of information.